


Happy Accident

by Hookedonapirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian receives an unforgettable pic from a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It happened when Killian arrived home late one night from the bar. He removed his jacket and shoes and anchored himself in his couch when he received a text. When he didn't recognize the number, he opened the message, which turned out to be a picture.

Killian's jaw dropped in awe, his eyes blown wide. He didn't know what to think at first. His mind shuffled through the last encounters he had engaged in. After he lost Milah, he had fallen through a downward spiral, trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol and one-night stands. Although, to his recollection, there were no women to speak of and there hadn't been for some time.

So, that didn't really explain the image on his screen that was staring at him - the rather _intriguing_ image. He had to blink to make sure he wasn't imaging this. After a couple glasses of rum, that was quite possible.

He stared at the photo, taking in every detail. The person who sent this to him had clearly been taking a bath when she took this photo of herself, because for _one_ \- she was naked, her very pert and very _bare_ breasts filling up the screen and _two_ \- the rounded flesh in front of him was glistening with remnants of soapsuds that did nothing to hide the pink, stiff nipples that were practically winking at him.

Killian tried to pull his eyes away, making a failed attempt to not to let it effect him but _damn_ , it was a set of the most gorgeous breasts he had ever seen. His attention was peaked, arousal stirring in his belly as much as he tried to fight it. Then he had to wonder about the lad who this photo was intended for because it clearly wasn't meant for him. He would have remembered a pair of breasts like that, sober or not.

Thinking back to the women that he had met who had shown interest in him, he knew for a fact he never even gave any of them his phone number. He was done trying to distract himself from the pain that had burrowed deep inside of him. Tonight was actually the first time in weeks he had indulged in alcohol.

This person definitely had the wrong number. He wondered if he should say something, to inform her of his conclusion but he hesitated. Sending a naked picture to a stranger unintentionally, he imagined would be mortifying and he didn't want to embaress the lass. He decided not to say anything, just delete the pic and pretend it never happened, he convinced himself.

Then he received another text.

**_Unknown: So, you coming over or not? ;)_ **

Killian almost groaned at the invitation, even though it was not intended for him. The thought of going to meet a lass like that, naked and aching with need in the bathtub made him hard. But he couldn't escape the fact that if he didn't say anything, she would be extremely disappointed and maybe off-put by the lack of response. He regretted his decision before he even replied to the text.

**Killian: Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but it seems you have the wrong lad. No worries, I'm deleting the photo and forgetting what I saw ;)**

He waited for a reply and a minute went by with no response. His instincts were right, she was embarrassed and he deemed it best to just get rid of the image. Just as he tapped on the picture and hit the delete button, an incoming text came up over the confirmation that asked him if he was sure he wanted to delete it.

**_Unknown: OMG I am so sorry (cheeks red with humiliation)!!! That was meant for my boyfriend, I must have typed in a wrong digit. I just recently got a new phone and had to re-enter all of my contacts in. Please forgive me and yes, if you could delete the pic that would be great._ **

Killian's lips pulled into a smile as he chuckled and typed a response.

**Killian: Not a problem, lass. Was just about to get rid of the evidence when you texted me.**

**_Unknown: Thanks so much and thank you for letting me know. I hope I didn't ruin your night or anything. I wouldn't want to make your girlfriend upset at you for receiving such a shameful pic from another woman._ **

**Killian: Think nothing of it. I only wanted to make sure the person it was intended for didn't miss such an oppurtunity to be with a lass as (judging by the obscure photo) unforgettable as yourself. And to ease your worry, I am unspoken for and I'm the only one who saw it.**

He decided it was best not to spill the tragic details of his late girlfriend through text to a complete stranger.

**_Unknown: Oh good, that's a relief. Again I'm very sorry to have ruined your night._ **

**Killian: On the contrary. If anything, you made it better. I've actually been going through a rough patch and this is probably the first time I've smiled in a while. So really, I should be thanking you.**

**_Unknown: In that case, I'm glad to have made your night :)_ **

**Killian: You have, indeed. I'll let you go now. You obviously have better things planned for tonight than talking to some stranger through text. I hope you have a pleasant evening, lass.**

**_Unknown: Thanks, you too._ **

With that he clicked off his screen and set his phone down as he layed down across the sofa, leaning his head back into the pillow. It took only a few seconds to realize that the image was still on his phone. As he picked it up again, his screen lit up with another text.

**_Unknown: You know, if you wanted to keep the photo, you know just in case you're feeling down again, you have my permission ;)_ **

Killian's face lit up as he replied.

**Killian: If the lady insists ;)**

**_Unknown: My name is Emma by the way, just so you have a name to go with the pic._ **

**Killian: I'm Killian. Nice to meet you. I promise I will guard the image from prying eyes with my life.**

**_Emma: Okay. Goodnight, Killian._ **

**Killian: Goodnight, Emma.**

Killian went to bed with a goofy grin fixed to his features, feeling better than he had felt in a while.

Two weeks later, he recieved another bathtub photo from Emma after she broke up with her boyfriend and this time it was unmistakably intended for Killian's eyes only.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian didn't know what to do with the next pic he received from her. The message that came along with the photo enticed him.

_**Emma: Killian, just so you don't think this was another accident, it is definitely not. I thought maybe I could make your night again and p.s. I'm recently single ;)** _

A wide grin pulled at his lips. And since she no longer had a boyfriend, he felt like he should send her a pic in return.

**Killian: Well, Emma, you have most certainly succeeded at doing just that, but I feel like I should return the favor. You know, tit for tat, so to speak.**

She replied almost instantly.

**Emma: I think I'd be on board with that. Let's see what you got (anxiously awaiting emoji).**

He suddenly felt a nervous twitch. What did he get himself into? He wasn't the type to send nude pics to people, especially someone he had never actually met in person. But the lass was waiting and he didn't want to deny her. He went into the bathroom, setting the phone on the counter. When he pulled his pants and boxers down, he realized he hadn't exactly thought this through.

He didn't want to dissapoint and he was only half-mast. So, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Picking up his phone, he brought up her naked photo she had just sent him. He imagined what it would be like to be with her, to be able to suck and tug on her nipples with his teeth and feel them in his hands. After a few tentative strokes while gazing at her beautiful peaks, he was fully erect. He snapped a photo and sent it over.

.....

Emma closed her eyes as she leaned her head back on the edge of her bathtub waiting, not really knowing what to expect. Why she felt the need to send him another pic was beyond her. Okay, maybe she was feeling a bit lonely after her breakup and if she were to be honest with herself, she had been interested to see what Killian looked like since the first time they had talked. 

The chirp of her phone pulled her from her thoughts and she very eagerly opened her eyes and lifted her head, swiping the screen to unlock it. When she opened the message, she couldn't believe her eyes. In the picture was a long, very long and very hard shaft and Killian was holding himself in hand. _God_ , it was hot. Heat took over her body, her core clenching with desire. Her heart sped up as she spread her legs, her free hand disappearing under the water, fingers dipping into her folds. After a moment, she realized he was waiting for a response as her phone chirped again. 

**Killian: Emma? Have I lost you, love?**

She typed a reply, but it was a bit difficult with only one hand while other one was flicking her clit.

**_Emma: No, not all. Sorry, I got a little preoccupied with your photo ;)_ **

**Killian: No apologies necessary. I hope you don't mind, I used your pic to achieve my current state ;)**

_Oh god_. A moan escaped her lips as she continued her ministrations knowing he jerked himself off to her image.

_**Emma: Certainly not. If only you knew what I was doing right this moment.** _

**Killian: God, Emma, please tell me. I'd very much like to know.**

Emma sank further into the tub rubbing her clit, her breathing heavy. She couldn't believe she was actually sexting this guy she had never met in person.

**_Emma: Are we really doing this?_ **

**Killian: Aye, love. I think we are.**

**_Emma: Okay... I have my fingers buried inside of me while I imagine you are here with me. Now tell me what you would do to me if I were in front of you._ **

**Killian: I would put my lips all over that gorgeous body of yours. I'm dying to feel those firm breasts in my hands and taste those hard nipples in my mouth.**

Emma moaned again as she felt her arousal take over her body, and couldn't believe she was so close already.

**_Emma: Tell me what you're doing while you imagine this._ **

**Killian: I have my hand wrapped around my cock, wishing it was your mouth.**

She whimpered in pleasure, bringing herself closer to her peak.

**_Emma: Mmm, I would love to get my mouth on you, make you come inside. Now tell me what you want you want to do to me..._ **

**Killian: I want to taste you on my tongue and lick you into oblivion. Would you like that, love?**

She keened, closing her eyes, her fingers entering her wet, aching walls, imagining it was his tongue instead.

**_Emma: Oh yes... God, I'm so close, Killian. If only I could hear your voice right now._ **

She was startled when her phone rang and answered it quickly when her eyes fluttered open and saw it was him. 

"Hi..." she breathed in her lust-filled state.

"Hello, there." His voice was shattered, his breathing heavy as he replied and _oh boy_ , the thick lilt of his accent made it so much better as it rippled through her. "Your wish is my command."

"Oh my god..." She moaned through the phone, electric heat shooting through her veins from the sound of his voice enveloping her ear.

"I've never done this before, but I have to say it's quite enjoyable," he said in a deep whisper.

Her fingers circled around her opening before brushing rapidly against her clit. "Killian, keep talking..."

"I'd like to shove my throbbing cock inside of you and take you deep."

She arched her back, crying out. Her fingers moved at a quicker pace, her body writhing in pleasure. 

"Are you close?" she managed, her voice shaky.

"Oh yes... I'm almost there."

She could hear him panting and groaning and soon she was a quivering mess as her orgasm crashed over her body, her nectar spilling out. "Oh God I'm coming, Killian."

"Me too, love. Oh God." He let out hard, breathy groans, calling out her name as he came as well.

They were both panting breathlessly, trying to collect their bearings. When Emma finally came down from her high, she laughed.

"So... what now?" she asked him as she got out of the tub and held phone in the crook of her neck, wrapping herself in a towel.

"Well, I suppose that's up to you, Emma. Perhaps you would like to have coffee with me sometime so I can see the face and get to know the woman I just had an amazing orgasm with."

Emma smiled, her skin still flushed with pink and body still buzzing from her own orgasm. "I'd like that. Judging by the area code, you live in Boston, right?"

"I do and I take it you do as well?"

"Yeah. How about tomorrow then at Granny's Diner?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

....

When Killian met the face that went with the amazing breasts from her pic, she was even more beautiful than he imagined. Prior to meeting her at the diner, he thought it would be awkward, considering their activities the night before but the conversation flew quite easily and naturally. It was actually refreshing being able to open up to someone he had shared an intimate experience with and was only the first of many deep conversations they had together.

The next time they made each other come undone was their fourth date and did not involve their phones. Feeling the weight of her breasts in his hands had quickly become one of Killian's favorite activities along with telling people they knew how he and Emma met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and are interested in reading more, there is a multi chapter version of this, called For Your Eyes Only, so check it out :)


End file.
